lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Follow that Rainbow
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Follow that Rainbow is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, try to find the end of the rainbow. Plot Part 1 Follow that Rainbow begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, the three friends are sulking during a storm when Simba suggests that they find something fun to do. No sooner has he spoken when a crack of thunder jolts Pumbaa awake, and he falls on top of Timon and splashes Simba with water. Irritated, the young lion shoves out into the storm, followed closely by a mud-happy Pumbaa. Once outside, the friends spot a rainbow in the distance and decide to follow it to its end. The three strike out toward the rainbow, but along the way, Simba gets his mane tangled in thorns and requires the assistance of Timon, who struggles to pry him free. As Timon tangles with the thorns, a troop of mischievous monkeys begins to plaster the friends with fruit. Once the friends get away from the monkeys, they realize that the storm has passed and that the rainbow is gone. Disappointed, the friends admit defeat, but Simba soon spots a herd of elephants in the distance and tells his friends that they should follow them. Part 2 Together, the trio sneak after the herd, staying downwind to keep from being detected. While following the elephants, Simba notices the herd veering toward a pile of rocks, and he signals his friends to stay quiet. However, Pumbaa disturbs a porcupine and breaks cover, dashing into the open. The commotion draws the attention of the elephants, who gather together until Simba and his friends retreat to safer ground. Despite being chased off, the friends resolve to keep following the herd. Eventually, the elephants reach a cave and begin to file in one by one. Though his friends are eager to follow, Simba warns them that the elephants will pick up their scent if they enter the cave. As an alternative, he sends Timon to spy on them through a crack in the roof and inform his friends when the coast is clear. Part 3 Begrudgingly, Timon climbs up to the top of the cave and follows the elephants as they file through a narrow tunnel. As he watches, he realizes that they're eating rocks as they go along, and he muses that they're trying to tunnel into another chamber. Meanwhile, Pumbaa and Simba are growing impatient, and together, they crawl into the cave, where they see the elephants exhibiting their strange rock-eating behavior. While watching, Simba notices a lone calf wandering beneath a loose column of rock, and he throws himself forward, dragging the elephant calf to safety. The herd is alerted by the commotion, and they come forward, asking the friends why they have been following them. Simba admits that it's a long story and then muses aloud as to why the elephants are eating cave rocks, to which the elephants reply that they are eating the rocks for their salt. The lead elephant then points the friends to a nearby pass, where the end of the rainbow awaits. As the elephants trumpet their goodbyes, Simba and his friends approach the pass, where they find a paradise awaiting them. The friends proceed to relax, eat grubs, and enjoy the general beauty of the jungle paradise at the rainbow's end. Pages Follow that Rainbow 1.png Follow that Rainbow 2.png Follow that Rainbow 3.png Follow that Rainbow 4.png Follow that Rainbow 5.png Follow that Rainbow 6.png Follow that Rainbow 7.png Follow that Rainbow 8.png Follow that Rainbow 9.png Follow that Rainbow 10.png Follow that Rainbow 11.png Follow that Rainbow 12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:The Lion King magazine stories Category:Media Category:Magazine stories